A Fotografia
by Cowny
Summary: Sakura não precisava de um porta-retrato. Não que o garoto Uchiha fosse entender isso.


_**A Fotografia**_

**_Disclaimer_: Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, blá blá blá, vocês já sabem o resto.**

* * *

"Sorriam!"

E o _flash_ agrediu aos olhos de todos.

Não sorriu.

Nem ao menos se dignou a focalizar na lente da máquina fotográfica. Uchiha Sasuke já achava uma perda de tempo posar para fotos, quanto mais fingir que estava feliz em aparecer numa delas.

Para falar a verdade, sabia que nenhum dos integrantes masculinos do Time Sete queria aparecer na tal foto. Sabia que ninguém precisaria ter perdido tempo com uma bobagem daquelas se Sakura não houvesse insistido tanto em ter uma foto do grupo. Sabia que Naruto e Kakashi, dois babões, acabariam atendendo às súplicas da menina. E sabia, apesar dos pesares que, de um jeito ou de outro, seria forçado a fazer parte de algo tão inútil como aquilo.

Quando Sakura veio ao encontro do time, no dia seguinte, para mostrar a recém-revelada foto, o Uchiha só foi capaz de revirar os olhos à visão da imagem impressa.

Era uma foto idiota. Uma foto idiota e desengonçada. E o menino Uchiha não entendia como a rósea parecia tão gratificada por ter aquele pedaço de inutilidade em mãos.

"Guarde isso em casa." Ele dizia, sempre que via Sakura com o retrato.

Mas Sakura nunca acatava. Era burra demais para isso, ele pensava. A menina preferia levar a fotografia para todos os lados, deixando-a sujeita a danificações, a deixar num lugar mais protegido.

"Vai estragar. Não é melhor comprar um porta-retrato?"

"Cala a boca, Naruto." Cortava Sakura, imediatamente.

Sasuke achava que ela era uma menina boba. Boba e sentimentalista.

Guardava a fotografia com carinho, sempre tomando cuidado para que ela não se danificasse.

Ele sabia que Sakura nunca iria querer um porta-retrato.

"Vai acabar se machucando, se ficar parando para olhar se a foto está guardada no lugar, em vez de se concentrar nas missões." Comentou Kakashi, se referindo a todas as vezes em que, no calor da batalha, a kunoichi se desconcentrava de seus objetivos para apalpar por dentro do suporte de kunais, para se certificar que o objeto de sua afeição estava protegido.

E ela não se importava de acabar ferida para ter certeza de que a fotografia ainda estava ali. Aliás, muitas vezes acabou ganhando cortes e arranhões por se distrair, ou porque a foto havia sido pega pelo vento e tentou resgatá-la.

Não queria um, porque ela queria sê-lo.

E Sasuke não achava que algo tão insignificante merecesse tanta proteção.

"O que é isso, Sasuke-kun?" olhou para o objeto que fora negligentemente jogado em seu colo.

"Você vai enfiar essa foto aí dentro."

"Mas..."

"E deixar em casa."

"Eu não preciso de um p—"

"Pare de ser um estorvo." Nem ao menos lhe deu chances de falar. "Isso só atrapalha as missões."

"..."

Sakura apenas segurou o porta-retrato que ele havia lhe jogado e assentiu com a cabeça, um tanto acuada.

Fez o que ele mandou.

Sasuke não se importava em ser rude. Porta-retratos são feitos para abrigar fotografias, para que elas não sejam danificadas; para que possam ficar à mostra para àqueles que quiserem ver. Ele sabia.

E também sabia que, nessa cúmplice união, se algum infortúnio acontecesse, o primeiro a sofrer os danos seria a conveniente moldura.

Sakura provavelmente não se incomodaria de se machucar pela fotografia, na qual estava impressa o time Sete. Seu time Sete.

Mas Sasuke se incomodava. Porque seria muito irritante se ela se machucasse. Seria muito impertinente, caso a menina de cabelos rosa-choque fosse o porta-retrato.

E ele não tencionava deixá-la quebrar.

* * *

**C'est fini!**

**Eis que chega ao seu final minha primeira fanfic em resposta aos 30Cookies! \o/ O tema escolhido foi o 10. "Porta-retrato". Espero ter feito direitinho a lição de casa!**

**E, ohMeuDeus, _eu_, euzinha, escrevi uma fic com nuances de SasuSaku. E eles não são lá meu casal favorito (aliás, não chegam nem perto dos 'casais "líveis"' da minha listinha de shippers). Então, você se pergunta: Por que escreveu uma insinuação com os dois, afinal?  
**

**Porque eu quis, há! \o/**

**A propósito, a fotografia a qual me refiro, nessa fanfic, é àquela que aparece no anime/mangá! \o/ Como as lembranças que tenho dela não passam de meros e fofos devaneios, eu nem faço idéia se ela realmente pertence a Sakura, ou se foi ela que pediu para tirarem a foto. Então, não fiquem com raiva de mim xD Logo, como podem ver, essa curta narração teria se passado enquanto eles ainda tinham apenas doze anos de idade e eram pivetes bonitinhos, sem hormônios à flor da pele.  
**

**Obrigada a _Dayu Oura_, que fez meu mundinho rosa mais feliz com suas críticas construtivas. E também a _Inferi_ e _Aikina_, por lerem por livre e espontânea pressão, antes de eu pôr no site, sem reclamar :D**

**Não esqueçam do botãozinho roxo ali embaixo, okay?? :3**

**Abraços,**

**M. Sango**

* * *


End file.
